Keldeo's 100th Story Event
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: To celebrate the fact that I've written 100 fanfics, here's a bonus fic staring all the authors from the Christian/Pokemon Fanfiction Community. Enjoy!


**Keldeo's 100th Story Event**

**(The "Suburban Knights" of Keldeo the Critic)**

_This is a kind of bonus fic made to celebrate the fact that I have made it to 100 Fanfictions. All of these characters are authors in the Christian/Pokemon Community. It's a great bunch of authors who've written some really good stories. You really need to check it out. Okay then, without further ado, let's jump right in._

* * *

Standing on the Sixth Hill high above the suburb of Blachernae in Constantinople, the Palace of Blacherane stood proudly.

The resident of the palace was non other than Imperarotor Justinian, a brown haired man with a prominent chin and a gold crown. He sat proudly in the largest chair, wearing a crimson red robe, looking over the wide variety of characters sitting along the long table in front of him.

"This meeting of _The Christian/Pokemon Community _is now in session!" he declared.

At that very moment, BabyCharmander was suddenly surprised by a Riolu in an orange pumpkin mask with one eye.

"BOO!" he said.

"AHH!" BabyCharmander shouted as he fell out of the chair in fright.

"Gotcha!" CamCon97 said as he took off his mask.

A Lucario who looked like the maincharacter from _Kingdom Hearts _sighed as he leaned on his Keyblade. "CamCon, I know it's October, but really?"

"Sorry, AuraWielder," CamCon97 said, "But why do I have this mask if I can't use it!"

A human with red hair and metallic armor with red markings on it sighed and said, "Can we please get on with the meeting, already?"

A small, chubby, cute looking version of Arceus just stared at the man and said, "Do you have to wear the armor all the time?"

Archon of Darkness sighed and looked back at AnimeGirlKairi, "You're a tiny chubby version of Arceus! I think that's a little stranger than a man wearing intimidating armor."

"Well, if you ask me, _he _takes the cake!" she replied as she pointed a hoof towards what looked like _The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come._

"What?" Jack Storm 448 asked innocently.

"Hang on, I think we should call the meeting off," said an Echidna who looked identical to Knuckles, "Hoenn Master96 isn't here."

"Don't worry about it, EchidnaPower," Justinian said, "He has something important to do involving that airplane of his."

"So, can we start now?" said a Lucario that looked like Spider Man.

"We can if AuraWielder would stop staring at me like that!" shouted SugarPesticide in response to FictionaryMan03895's question.

"Sorry," said the Keyblade wielding Lucario to the Sky Form Shaymin, "It's just that the only other Shaymin I know is a psychotic sociopathic maniac who seeks to crush, kill, destroy, and spread torment and chaos throughout all the world!"

Everyone stared at AuraWielder for a long time.

"Well. . .I'm not like that at all," SugarPesticide grumbled, then her head snapped down and left and she smiled and gasped, "Oh, hey, a quarter!" She then dived down under the table to grab it.

"Hang on, we're missing lilpurplebird too!" Said a human girl with blue eyes, long brown hair, a pink shirt, and a hat that looked like Ash's in Season One of the Anime.

"It's fine, Spinda Hater Ninety Seven," Justinian said, "lilpurplebird had some important business with Mew and Mewtwo. I hope everything's okay."

_"I'm still upset at Arceus for sticking me with that annoying kitten. . .while I was sick. . ." _Justinian thought grumpily.

"What about that mouse guy?" BabyCharmander piped up.

Justinian shrugged, "Matthais Unidostres sent me a letter saying he couldn't make it cause he had important business on FiMFiction. So it appears we're going to be three members short this time."

"So, can we start?" FictionaryMan asked again.

Just then, a door opened up in space, right over the table. A doorway of light was floated right above them, and everyone stared at it in shock. Suddenly, Keldeo the Critic walked out of the doorway and landed with a crash onto the table. As the doorway closed, Keldeo lifted his head up and looked around at all the unique characters.

"Whoooooaa!" Keldeo said, and then he smiled and jumped off of the table and took Matthais' chair, "I've always wanted to meet you guys! What luck!"

"It's Keldeo the Critic!" FictionaryMan exclaimed.

"FictionaryMan! Good to see ya! You got some pretty good stories under your belt!"

"Thanks!"

"You seem to have really liked mine too, haven't you Keldeo?" AuraWielder said.

"You bet! I'm so excited about _Conquering the Dark! _I could just burst!" Keldeo said as sat up on his haunches.

"Ahem!" Justinian said loudly, "Would you mind explaining how you got here?"

Keldeo pointed to where the door had been before it had closed behind him, "G-man door."

"What?" Justinian asked.

"Never mind," Keldeo said, then he looked over at BabyCharmander and said, "Hey! I've had someone suggest _your _story! How does it feel to have defeated a demon!"

"Don't spoil it, Keldeo!" BabyCharmander replied.

"Oops, sorry," Keldeo said with a blush.

Archon of Darkness laughed as he walked over to Keldeo and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Glad to know ya, Keldeo. You've got good taste if you liked _Alpha and Omega _as much as you said you did."

Jack Storm 448 looked over at Keldeo and said, "How have you liked _Rising Storm: Book 1 _so far?"

Keldeo cocked his head in confusion, "What?"

_"Rising Storm: Book 1."_

"Uhhh, never heard of it. And, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Jack Storm!" he shouted in shock, "You said you'd review my story when it was finished!"

Keldeo looked around nervously, "Oh, um, well. . .I'm sorry, but, I thought it was made clear that I was on Hiatus until next Summer- wait a minute! What's the date!"

"Ocotober 18th, 2013, of course," Justinian said, "Matthais has just recently written his 100th story."

"Oh, that explains it! I must have gone forward in time a bit!" Keldeo said in realization.

"You can time travel?!" AnimeGirlKairi gasped.

Keldeo stared at her and could help but chuckle, "Oh my gosh, you're like a My Little Pony Filly Arceus!"

SugarPesticide rolled her eyes, "Look, what we wann know is-." She suddenly turned to Kairi and gasped, "Oh my gosh, he's right! What a cute little Arcues!"

Spinda Hater Ninety Seven brought her attention to Keldeo and said, "Anyways, does that door go through time or something?"

Keldeo nodded, "Yeah, it does. And that hat you're wearing looks familiar."

"So, you're from before your big come back?" Justinian asked.

"Come back?" Keldeo said, "Well, I was considering asking Matthais if he'd reconsider my Hiatus, but it looks like now I'll _have _to convince him!" Keldeo smiled knowingly, "And I think my doorway through time and space will help me with that!"

"You know, it's interesting how you happen to time travel to when Matthais has written his 100th story," Archon of Darkness said.

"Divine intervention, perhaps?" Justinian mused.

Keldeo shrugged and smiled, "Hey, ya never know!"

"So Keldeo, are you ever gonna review _Keep the Faith_?" EchidnaPower asked.

Keldeo shrugged, "Probably not. I'm not into Contestshipping, or weddings, unless Changelings are involved. Maybe someone will do a review show for Meloetta and she can review fluff like that."

"Fluff?!" the Echidna shouted angrily.

"No offense! No offense! Sorry!" Keldeo shouted nervously.

"Relax, I'm only kidding," he said, laying back in his chair with a smile, "I'd be a fool to try and fight a Sword of Justice."

Keldeo smiled, "I don't know. I'm sure you could put up a good fight, even against _this_!" Keldeo then extended his Secret Sword. Everyone gaped in awe at the amazing weapon.

"Just like a lightsaber," FictionaryMan said.

Keldeo smiled as he turned off his Sword and said, "Well, it's been fun, but I really got to get going now. It's been a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope you all know that I might be reviewing any of your stories some day! To quote Princess Midna, 'See ya later!'"

Keldeo got out of Matthais' chair and walked to the wall. The door of light suddenly opened again.

"Wait!" CamCon97 shouted, his mask nearly falling off his blue, "Don't you want to tell us about your adventures with the Swords of Justice? And how does that portal thing work?!"

Keldeo turned around and smiled at the little Riolu. "You remind me of Ryan when he was younger. . ." Keldeo said, then he addressed the room at large and said, "While I believe Fanfiction writers, like yourselves, understand the importance of discretion, my masters are not quite so trusting. And rather than be continually subjective to the _irresistible_ human temptation of _'Telling All'_, we have decided to leave you in a place where you can do no possible harm... and where no harm can come to you. Namely, ignorance. I'm sure you can imagine there are worse alternatives..."

And with that, Keldeo walked through the door of light, and it slid shut behind him with a clang.

. . . .

"Talk about a man of mystery," Spinda Hater said.

**The End**


End file.
